


Take me out to the Ball Game

by PhynixCaskey



Series: Take me out to the Ball Game! [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duo gets traded from one Canadian Farm Team to another, life completely changes. Join the G Boys in a round of Baseball and love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and the characters I am using are not my own. I am only borrowing them for my own wicked reasons. I am also using the Minor League Baseball teams, as well as fictional ones, from both the USA and Canada. If you have any questions please ask.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Mature Themes, Mature Language  
> This story does contain male on male relationships and male on male sex in all its most graphic details. If this is not something you can deal with then please do not read!  
> Pairings: 2xOC, 1x2x1, 3x4x3

“What do you mean I am traded? I was just getting to like it here, my host mom is great, and as is this team what do you mean you traded me?” Duo was mad it was evident with the tone he used while talking to his manager on the phone. “Okay fine! I will go, but I don’t like this I like it here! The team was working well for me!” Another huff as he stopped speaking. His host mother was in his room packing his bags as he fought last minute to stay on the team that he was in love with. The Vipers were not a great team but they were his team. It was the first place he ever had a chance to call home! The house he was put in were always nice to him, they never judged him or were cruel to him when they found out he was gay. They accepted him and let him live his life; they were there to do the job of making sure he was ready for home games and had clean uniforms and was healthy and happy. “Yeah thanks!” He said hanging up the phone. To say he was pissed was an understatement. 

 

“Duo?” The soft voice asked as she appeared around a corner and looked at the younger man standing at the small table that held the phone his hands running over his long hair. “Duo, your plane leaves tomorrow morning, you have some time. Maybe you should call Jeff and tell him that you are leaving?” Jane was always nice to him; she loved him like a son. After he had been there three years living in her house, eating her well cooked meals and enjoying her company. 

 

“I will Mum!” He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for everything!” He said before pulling his cell phone from his pocket and giving his lover a call. The rings echoed in his brain before the other man picked up his end. “Jeff, I need to talk it is important. Can you meet me at Tim Horton’s on Rodeo? Yeah half hour is good!” Shutting his cell duo donned his summer jacket the one that held his teams’ logo and his name on it in proud colours. Soon this Jacket would join the other two he owned from the minors in a small box that gets put into storage every time he got traded to another team for a better member that would cost his current team less money!

 

~&~&~

 

“You got traded?” Jeff said his voice low as they sat outside the small coffee shop and sipped on their double doubles. 

 

Duo could only nod. “To the Goldeyes of Winnipeg.” He said softly looking into the dark liquid not able to look into the dark eyes of his lover. Jeff had been a friend he meet one day at an event for a local charity and soon they found they had more in common then the love of animals and Baseball. 

 

“Winnipeg?”

 

“Yeah it is a few hours away from here!” Duo spoke softly his voice sad with him leaving. 

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Tomorrow!”

 

“What? Can they do that?”

 

“Yeah considering the year starts up in a few days they can. Apparently it is so I can get use to playing on the new team!” His voice was getting mad and frustrated. “And apparently I have a press interview the day I get to Winnipeg!”

 

“I honestly don’t think they can do that Duo!” Jeff said taking the other mans hand. 

 

“They can.”

 

“That is not fair to us!”

 

“I know Jeff. I wish I could stop this but I can’t I have to go that is my choice, go and play the game I love! Or I can stay here and work a dead end job because I know no one will hire a high school drop out that only knows how to play Baseball and run a diamond!” sighing Duo stood and pulled Jeff with him taking his hand and walking away from the coffee shop down the street. “I want to stay here Jeff, I want to stay with you, but I want to play Baseball!”

 

“Duo this is not good bye, I can get a transfer to Winnipeg! We have an office in Winnipeg tomorrow I will go to my manager and ask him to transfer me so I can be with you! I wont ask you to stop playing the game you love for me Duo.”

 

Duo stopped and took Jeff’s hand gently in his hand. “Jeff I love you so much. I want you to be there, I want to be with you and I will be happy to wait for you while you try to come out, but I wont ask you to leave your daughter here. She deserves her father! I will be back when we have a few days off. I will also call you every night. I love you Jeff and this wont be a problem on the off season I will move back here and be with you!” 

 

Jeff sighed and covered Duo’s hand with his own. “Duo are you sure?”

 

“Never been more sure in my life Jeff!” 

 

~&~&~

 

Duo sighed as his flight was called to board. “I will miss you Mum!” He said hugging the woman that cared for his needs for the past few years he played with the Vipers. “Take care of Pa! And I will see you when I come for games here! We will do super!” He gave her a quick kiss to her cheek as she patted his own wishing him luck, love, and a good season. 

 

“Jeff…” He spoke softly walking up to his boyfriend. “Take care of that darling little girl you have! And I will see you soon! I love you!” he said softly kissing the man in front of him wrapping his arms tight around the others neck. Jeff returned the words of love and support before Duo turned from his new family that he was lucky to be given when he moved from a no name team in the USA to Calgary to play for the Vipers. Giving one more wave to the man he loved and the woman he enjoyed spending his years with he found himself walking down the hall to the plane. Not aware just how different life would be in a few hours!


	2. Chapter 1: One flight, one introduction, one screamer of a migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Winnipeg, Duo meets the yellow lug, and a few of the locals!

The sound of the pilot over the com system slowly awoke Duo. They would be landing in Winnipeg in just under five minutes everyone was chatting lightly with their other companions and the lady that sat beside Duo made a comment that he must be happy to be seeing his sweetheart. Not sure where the little old lady got that from he just plastered a smile to his face and gave a small sound of pleasure. He was happy to be on the ground. True the flight from Calgary to Winnipeg was a short flight only an hour from the time of take off to landing but it was still an hour too long. He should never have been traded to begin with. 

Smiling at the thought of Jeff sitting at home waiting for his call made him smile. At least he would be able to see him at games that were hosted in Calgary and on his off time. Granted there never was a lot of off time over the course of the season but off-season he could visit for a few weeks. He had all intentions of doing just that! Winnipeg was not his home, was not a friendly place, and didn’t have his lover! Slowly he stood as the plane taxied down the runway to park at the Small international Airport. That was a laugh Duo thought. For an international Airport it was no bigger than a farm town’s Airport, Jeff didn’t joke when he said that Duo was being moved to the biggest farm town in the world. It would be interesting. Pulling down his carry on Duo left the plane in the slow moving throng as he was too met his new Team Mom today. He hopped it was just the mom, and not the team. Some teams had a tendency to send out a welcome party. 

Slowly he left the plane behind and continued to follow the many arrows to the luggage carousels. It was there he saw the big yellow thing of the Goldeyes. Goldie [1] the Mascot was playing with the kids and making just a general ruckus in the small Airport. A few photographers were there as well and even a few people in the ball uniforms. Sighing Duo quickly took off his Vipers jacket and stuffed it in his Carry on. It was a bad idea to great your new team in your old teams gear, that was to commit career suicide. Smiling again he was first greeted by a petite girl. “Your Duo correct?” she asked before handing him a Goldeyes ball-cap and started to ramble. “The press are excited about you being here Duo, They think you have what we need to give our team a good hand up. So smile be pleasant and please don’t speak unless spoken too. Mr. Merquise will do all the talking.” She nodded to him as they walked up to where everyone was. “And welcome to the team Duo!” She said before picking off invisible lint off his t-shirt.

“Welcome Mr. Maxwell!” A tall blond man said holding out his hand. “I hope your flight was well?” Duo took the offered hand to hear the snaps of cameras go off around him. 

“It was nice Sir!” Duo spoke softly smiling. Yes he just wanted to get this over with. He hated the press they always asked him why a braid. Most baseball players were not allowed long hair, as it had a tendency to get in the way or get pulled on when running bases. And sure enough after Mr. Merquise had spoken his piece, the whole time that Yellow menace hung over his shoulder, he asked the press if they had any questions. A few fired off about the trade, his hair, and a few questions about random things relating to the team that he really couldn’t answer. It was just before they were about to leave when one woman spoke forcefully and clearly above all others. 

“Is it true your gay?” She asked simply. It was the last question that he expected. But the man beside him handled it, not before he heard the low growl coming from the yellow suit beside him. 

“Lady Une! You should know by now that in Winnipeg we don’t care if your Gay, Bisexual, or a creature that thinks he can play baseball! As long as you play well you will be asked to play for us! Mr. Maxwell is a damn fine ball player and his sexual preference will be his alone to know, and that of his partner if he chooses to take one! Now if you do not mind I would like to get Duo to his Base Ball Mother and get him ready for tomorrows practice game against Fargo! Good day!” The press tried for a few more questions and a few boys who noticed the happenings were getting autographs from him and the yellow thing. Soon he found himself pulled into a small security room at the airport.

“Une will be spoken with I am sorry Duo!” Duo had to admit Mr. Merquise was an excellent specimen of the male body. He was tall and well toned, an athlete as well by the looks of it. And he had an amazing voice one that was the reason for many a wet dream amongst people he was sure of it.

“Hey don’t worry about it! But thanks for saving my ass out there!” Duo spoke trying not to drool as he shook the offered hand again before his attention was turned to the ranting of the Yellow Menace. 

“I am telling you now Zechs if that… that menace doesn’t keep her nose out of the player’s home life you will find your players leaving the team for more open ones!” The voice said as the head was handed over to someone else and he stepped out of the hot suit with help from another. The man was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, his brown hair hung a tad over one eye, the other eye was a piercing green. “Winnipeg doesn’t care, only she does!” 

“Trowa, my friend I know that but there is nothing we can do about her, she is a well paid reporter and she gets what she needs for the sports section! Plus people like the dirt and truth of there idols!”

“All she gets is the dirt!” Trowa was mad anyone could see that. He gave a hefty sigh as he pulled the clothes he wore from his body and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“You know Trowa, I don’t think you changing like that…” a lovely woman spoke softly beside Trowa as she helped this man Trowa out of his suit.

“Duo do you have a problem with me changing in front of you?” Duo shook his head no, after all the tanned body that was built and toned was being barred in front of him. Even Jeff wasn’t that good looking. He had his own charms but being behind a desk all day in an office helped keep that look of a well maintained athlete at bay. “Sorry my name is Trowa Barton, I am the main voice, body, and entertainment of this big adorable lug!” Trowa pinched the poofy-formed cheek of the mask he was previously wearing before the lady placed it in a large box. 

“So you are the poor sap that got to play the mascot?” Duo asked putting out his hand.

“Ninety-nine percent of the time yes!” He spoke taking his hand. “It is a pleasure to have you on the team! I hope I get to know you more!” With that the man left with the girl who had ran into him and handed him his hat and spoke with him quickly. 

“Cute couple!” Duo said noticing how his arm was around her waist. 

“That was Catharine, his sister!” 

“Sister?” Duo looked at the Blond and back to the door they left out of.

“Yeah, he loves her to death if you decide to try for her be warned now he is not as nice as he seams. And if he doesn’t take your head off his lover will!” Zechs laughed as he clapped the younger man on the back. “Well let’s get you to what will be your home while you’re here!” 

“Yeah lets!” Duo said picking up his bag from where another of the ballpark helpers had placed it by the door and his own carry on. The drive to his new ‘home’ was in silence Duo listened to the radio and enjoyed the company of the taller man. 

“You should like it here. Most of the time we are doing things, and the ballpark pays for anything you do that is semi official to build a following to the team. In a lot of places you will find you get treated like a rock star but you will never really know it as the throngs of groupies… well… no we have one player that has a throng of groupies following him!” He laughed looking over to Duo. “Winnipeg is a nice city, most of the time people keep to themselves the slight few who do not are not a big problem to deal with.”

“Thanks!” Duo said softly looking to the man only half listening to him. 

“Listen I know it is hard to re locate and leave the friends you made. We have a few weekends with no games but are usually filled with our players needing to do events. I am the one that schedules who is where. If you want I can try to get you a weekend to go back to Calgary. I am sure you have someone there waiting.”

“I would like that Zechs thank you!” Duo gave an honest smile for the first time since he got there. “Um, if I gave you a weekend to make it for could you try for that one? I would like to be there for my… friends birthday!” Duo was not sure if what Zechs said about sexual preference was right or not he wasn’t willing to test it not yet.

“Yeah not a problem make sure you get it to me by this weekend as we should have the whole season planed out shortly thereafter!”

“Thanks man!” Duo said looking around noticing they were once again in another residential area. “Nice area!” he said giving a low whistle.

“Your area!” Zechs said pulling up outside what looked like a small apartment block before getting out of the car. “There are three players that live here. The lady that owns this place is a widow and such a nice woman. She never got to have children so be prepared to be spoiled while here.” 

Duo followed Zechs example and got out of the car only to be greeted by a short portly woman. “You must be Duo!” She spoke as she wiped her hands on her apron and proceeded to hug the young man. “Come, come the other boys are out back having a beer and trying to get the Barbie lit!” She smiled and laughed as she walked over to Zechs and gave him a hug too. “Are you running off to be with your other half right away Sexy, or are you staying for a beer too?” Zechs turned a fetching shade of pink at her comment while Duo gave a hearty laugh at his new boss. 

“Sorry Cassandra my love, I have to go back before I am too late for my supper! I will come over one day soon and share a drink with ya okay?” Zechs quickly handed the woman Duo’s carry on while Duo picked up the other bag. “Take care Duo tomorrow we are getting together at ten a.m. see you there!” With that he made a small retreat from the curb to his car and took off the two waving as he disappeared down the street.

“Such a sweet young man, and so much fun!” She turned to Duo. “Well let’s get you to your room. And then out back to meet the other boys! Oh… warning stay out of the Room that is marked with a pink teddy bear. Anyone caught sneaking into that room suffers long and hard!” She laughed as she led Duo through the house and up the stairs. “Well here it is! Get freshened up, towels are in the closet; they have your number on them so we know who owns what! And come down out back!” With that she left him to his own devices. 

Duo looked around the room; it was simple and a bit small. The closet was just behind the door he came in at. The bed in the center, a double even, he liked the bed it looked inviting. The walls a pale blue, and last year’s team photo on the wall and a few other photos of what he assumed to be different members of the teams many with the old woman in them and a little note on them. Slowly he read through a few and smiled at the well wishes and thanks from the many players. Apparently they were all her boys at one time or another. Quickly Duo unpacked and proceeded to the small bathroom at the end of the hall passing the room with the pink teddy bear on the door. Laughing he locked the bathroom door and proceeded to get cleaned up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Goldie, well… no one really knows what Goldie is, he is big he is yellow he is Goldie! Picture of Goldie can be found here: http://www.manitobaliberals.ca/uploaded_images/Ic98-701919.jpg  
> http://www.nlfan.com/winnipeg/photos/goldie_cheer.jpg  
> http://www.goldeyesfanclub.com/assets/images/FOD-presentation.jpg


	3. A Barbie, add Two Cooks equals Let’s order Pizza!

The shower was blissful after the flight to Winnipeg. As far as flights go it was short but no one liked being locked in a flying dildo with wings with that many people for any amount of time. And if you asked Duo the ones who did had no clue what it felt like to be fucked by something that big. Sighing as he braided his hair he picked up the hat he had received at the Airport with his new team’s insignia on it. “What the fuck is it?” He cursed as he turned the hat this way and that trying to make out the creature behind the large red W. 

“It is a Goldeye!” The voice shocked Duo forcing him to look over to the door. “A fish that you can catch in our lakes and rivers here. Ugly as sin, and smells even worse!” Trowa said as he pushed off from the door frame.

“Thanks. I think!” Duo laughed a bit giving a lop sided smile. “So ummm….”

“Trowa Barton, Goldeye’s Mascot!” 

“Right that Yellow thing! Hey thanks for earlier man makes a guy feel welcomed.”

“Yeah don’t mention it! Any ways Cassandra sent me up to tell you to hurry up so you can meet the rest of your house mates!”

“Trowa man, you live here?” Duo asked as he followed the taller man down to the back yard. 

“We all do, well all but Quatre!” He said pointing to the blond as they walked out the back glass door to the large deck. “That is Quatre he is the Right Hand Short Stop!” Quatre looked up at them as he heard his name. 

“Oh Duo it is nice to meet you! Trowa was telling us about your encounter at the airport! I am sorry about that, Une is not at all a pleasant woman.” Taking Duo’s hand the blond smiled a bright smile at him as he shook Duo’s hand gently. Duo would have a rough time trying to place him as a ball player if it were not for the fact he has played against the boy. Boy was the word really for the young and thin man. He looked no older then sixteen and could run like the wind. Often he was used to run for a player who was injured at bat. 

“It is nice to meet you again Quatre!” Duo said smiling a bit at the blond. He was taller than Quatre by a few inches, hell everyone would be taller than the slighter man. It was an advantage to the man in his sliding and his tagging. It was hard to catch the little rocket. “I see you still are short!” Duo cracked as he took the beer offered to him by Trowa and sat at the large patio table.

“Yeah, I doubt I will get any taller, but hey it saved my ass against you that once! Whew that was a close call!” Duo laughed with the blond as he sat in Trowa’s lap sipping from a bottle of water. Duo remembered that day it was last season and the two teams were in the bottom of the seventh inning and tied up. Quatre was on third and Duo was at third protecting the plate when all of a sudden a ball was bunted to him. Grabbing it he went to toss it to home when he noticed that the catcher was confused with the play. So he had to chase Quatre himself and tag him. The smaller man just made it. 

“It was, well played too. Sucks that my team wasn’t paying…” he turned quiet when he realized that he was no longer on that team. The Goldeyes were his team now. 

“Duo, How about I introduce you to the Asian sensations?” Cassandra spoke up as she noticed the sudden mood change in her new charge. Standing up she walked over to the two men at the Bar-B-Q whom were arguing about the way the meat should be cooked. “This is Hiiro Yuy our pitcher, and Wu Fei Chang our catcher.” Cassandra spoke tapping the boys on the shoulder. Both turned and raised the beer they held towards the new player before going back to arguing. 

It was Quatre’s laugh that brought him from watching the two Asian players. “Hiiro and Wu Fei often fight. They dislike the jokes about catcher and pitcher that are made at their expense!” It was then that Duo noticed that Catharine was here too. She was laughing and pulling out her cell phone. It was what she wore that caught his attention next his eyes widening a bit at the daisy duke shorts and the small tank top. Yes it was hot, but seriously not that hot.

“Duo my sister is off limits if you know what is good for you!” he heard in a small whisper beside his ear before the brunette went back to talking with the blond and Cassandra. 

“No problem.” He spoke even softer taking a drink. It was not that she was, well no she was VERY attractive but he was just not that interested in girls. They were lovely, and great to have as friends but for a bed partner he much preferred men. 

“That is right, Two meat all Supreme, and a vegetarian.” She was silent for a moment as Quatre nodded his approval at her. “Great! Yes were in back! So have the delivery guy go around!” She said before humming her approval and hanging up. “So dinner will be here in half hour.” She said taking another swig of her own beer before looking over her shoulder the two Asian men not noticing that she ordered Pizza they were too caught up in arguing about the meat. By now it was very burnt. 

“So Trowa, you going to show me that routine you and Cathy have been working on?” Cassandra said noticing the lull. It wasn’t so much a lull in conversation as Cathy had picked up her book, and the two boys were making out again. It was more that everyone was distracted including Duo.

“Yeah, Cathy want to?” He asked as Quatre moved so Trowa could get up. Cathy only nodded as they moved into the large yard. Duo just noticed the dog that was now bounding around the siblings. “Mosses, BALL!” Trowa yelled as the dog went on a frantic search for his favorite toy. Trowa pocketing the toy as the dog started to look around the yard. 

“So Trowa will be the support on this one! I will be in Goldie!” Cathy said as they both took a moment to stretch. Duo got a full eye as Cathy bent over her shorts pulling tight against her butt. It was then that he felt an arm brush against his as he was leaning on the rail of the deck. Hiiro and Wu Fei had stopped there arguing and were watching it too. 

“Nice night, Lovely full moon!” Wu Fei said earning the ball that Trowa had pocketed to the head. “Good arm Trowa, maybe you should take Hiiro’s place on the team” Wu Fei just caught it before it had bounced off of his head. Duo could see why the warning to stay out of the room with the Pink Bear on the door. It was certain death. 

Cathy ignored the bickering as she nodded her ready to Trowa who quickly took his place as support. “So Torwa would be another mascot in this case as well as a bit of support for me if I screw up.” She smiled as she took a step and did a nice little back flip landing a leg on each of Trowa’s shoulders before moving her feet together and holding tight. Trowa took her hands as she pushed them for his and spun her a few times flipping her and having her land on her feet with ease. 

Duo couldn’t help but clap with the others as the two took a bow. “We are lucky to have them!” Cassandra said from his other side. “They both took acrobats for years and use to work the circus that would travel across Canada.”

“Why stop? You two are so good!” Duo said looking to the two on the ground. Wu Fei had tossed the dog his ball. 

“Wanted to do something more! And find a home life!” Trowa said Cathy elbowing him hard.

“Now, now why not tell Duo the real reason!”

“Guessing it has something to do with Blondie?” Duo asked looking at the deep blush on Quatre’s cheeks.

“Sure does! Trow and I went to a ball game on our day off and Quatre was player of the day so he was stuck out in the promenade signing autographs, playing with Goldie, and just doing the whole publicity thing! It was love at first sight for Trow!” Cathy said watching, as the two men blushed even more. 

“The year after we left when we returned the team was looking for a new mascot and Trowa sighed up. Leaving the circus the moment he was hired. I left with him naturally and we moved in with Cassandra two weeks later. And Quatre and him started dating about a month after that!” She said smiling to her brother who was now sitting on the railing holding the smaller man against his chest.

Cassandra was laughing quietly as she paid the pizza boy and sent him off on his way. “Though now I have a girl here it is nice!” She spoke as she placed the pizza’s on the table. “I am happy they both stayed. I watched Quatre as he tried to make his life something in this league. It is not easy being the cutest guy on the team. Though I think he may have met his match!” She said proudly looking to each of the boys and winking at Duo. “Any ways dinner is ready!” She spoke as she flipped open the box lids. 

Duo couldn’t help the smile back at the older lady she was kind and not what he thought he was getting as his new team mother. Out of what he thought he would be given he didn’t think he would get someone with her humor and her wit, and her smile. She was as kind as his team mother back at home. Taking a slice of Pizza and laughing as Cathy handed him a ‘plate’, though it really was nothing more than a napkin, Duo couldn’t help but think that maybe he would be happy here in Winnipeg. After all no one cared that the short stop and the mascot were happily sharing a piece of pizza and making out between bites. It really was sweet to see, and at the same time made him miss his own lover. He would have to remember to call Jeff tonight before bed.

 

 


	4. Goodnight Sleep TIght! (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice little Phone sex scene with Jeff (OC) and Duo!  
> The issue with names was fixed my auto correct crapped out on me apparently. Stupid re sets.

It really didn’t shock Duo much that the night was spent sipping beer, chatting with his new team mates, tossing a ball for the hyper active dog, and bugging the two love birds as they publicly displayed their talents in the field of spit Hockey.

Cassandra was the first to raise and stretch as the night passed from warm and sunny to cold and filled with misquotes. “I am going to bed, you all should think about heading that way too you have practice in the morning.” She said as she picked up the empty pizza boxes and an arm full of beer bottles and moved into the house tiding as she moved to her own room. 

Wu Fei smiled as Cathy stood and followed suit stretching and picking up more of the beer bottles. Wu Fei happily took a few from her and opened the sliding back door to let her in. “He has been wanting into those short shorts for a long time!” Hiiro said as he threw the ball once more for the dog to chase off of the deck and into the back yard. Wu Fei would be counting his lucky stars that night that the brother of the girl he loved was happily engaged in feeling up his lover. 

“Do they ever get a room?” Duo asked pointing to the two men who were kissing vigorously on the chair they shared. 

“Yeah… well most of the time!” Hiiro spoke looking to the new guy trying to avoid the almost indecent event happening on the deck. “I am going to take Mosses for a walk, you want to join me I can show you around the neighborhood a bit.” Duo only nodded as they both left the yard leaving the lovebirds to themselves. 

“So what do you think so far of Winnipeg?” Hiiro asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Well.” Duo paused for a few moments in thought. “So far I have been in the city just a few hours, but from my visits I have enjoyed it. At least what I get to see of it.”

“Truth is your upset!” Hiiro spoke as they walked down the street.

“Very. Not every day you get traded to a new team, and it always seems I get traded for the same reason!”

“Because you’re gay?” Hiiro asked slyly looking at the man that he was walking with. 

“That is always the reason it seems. I find someone I am really enjoying my time with, looking for a place of my own, and all of a sudden I am being traded.” Duo sighed as he kicked at a stone. The dog sniffing every tree, bush, poll, and anything else in his way as they walked down the street. Hiiro didn't say anything as they entered a small park at the end of the block. 

Duo sat down on one of the swings as Hiiro took the Border Collie off of his leash and started to toss a ball for the dog letting the ball of fur run around. “I played you last year, were you not new to the team then?” Duo asked as Hiiro tossed the ball again.

“I was yes! Great memory!” Hiiro smiled to the man as he whistled for the dog to bring the ball back.

“Why did you get traded?” 

“I asked to be moved!”

“Why?”

“Girl issues!” Hiiro spoke softly smiling as he threw the ball again. Duo nodded at Hiiro understanding what he was saying. There was once he was happy to be traded due to ex boy friend issues. 

The dog was soon lying on his side panting hard winded from playing his favourite game ‘Ball!’ Picking up the ball Duo handed it to the pitcher. “So Hiiro.” He started not sure how to pose the questions he had. Deciding to go for a safer one instead of his initial question. “What is there to do around here for fun?” Hiiro smiled as they started to walk back to the house, the dog walking beside them too tired to sniff or move from his master’s side. 

“Depends on the day, and time! Usually when we are done playing we all head to Earl’s It is a restaurant just a touch away from the ball park. We walk there have a few beers, and Cassandra comes and picks us up. None of us drive to the games or home from them! Not in this house at least!” He spoke as they walked a different root home. 

“Why not man? Your house mother is there to help ya yeah! But I can’t wait to get my Bike into town!” 

“She lost her husband many years ago, Zechs told you that right?” Duo could only nod that he heard she was a widow. “Well her husband was driving home one night after a ball game, and they got hit by of all people a player! He was drinking and driving. Well Cassandra still bears the scars on her heart and soul from that accident. And because of it if we so much as sip a beer we are responsible to call her for a ride. She has all our keys to our cars!”

“Wow...” Duo didn’t know what to say, he knew loss well. Being an orphan and forced to move from house to house he knew what it was like to learn to love then have it all taken away. Grunting at himself he realized that was still happening playing a game he loved. 

As they reached the house Hiiro playfully cat called at the two learning on the shiny red convertible playing tonsil hockey. “Hey got some sugar for me?” He laughed as the two pulled apart, Trowa trying to hide the front of his trousers. 

Quatre was a deep shade of red as they waved goodnight to the other two players. Duo and Hiiro walked into the house and said there own goodnights as Duo went up to his room and counted the doors to his own room. Noticing that there was a Chinese man walking out of the room with the pink bear on the door. “Not one word Maxwell!” He threatened before going into his own room. Duo only shook his head and smiled closing the door behind him. 

“What a day!” He spoke as he moved to the suit case and dug out his own cell phone and called the man he loved. 

“I thought you were never going to call!” Came the hello from the other end just after one ring. 

“Hey! I never lie!” Duo spoke defending himself. “Sorry it is late!” the player said as he unbuttoned his pants. “Bright eyes in bed?” 

“Yeah sorry Hun, she is asleep already. She told me to say hi to you though!” Duo could only smile at that. He loved the two of them so much.

“So how was it?” Jeff asked he already saw the news for both Calgary and Winnipeg and was able to see his lover standing beside Mr. Merquise the Team’s Manager as they answered questions. 

“Went well, the questions asked were handled well by Zechs!” Duo commented as he continued to undress. “I know why now they call him Sexy Zechsy! He is a nice figure of a man Jeff. You would have been drooling!” His lover loved men with long hair and a build that was nicely athletic. It is why Jeff loved Duo so much!

“Remember your mine!” Jeff said softly into the phone, a purr more than a thread. Duo shivered at it.   
“Cassandra is amazing, she is the new house mother for me. She has a FULL HOUSE! Oh goodness, Do you remember the Goldeyes team at all?” When Duo heard the affirmative he went right into who all lived here. “Well we have the Asian Sensations! Wu Fei, and Hiiro are the odd pair. Though I am sure the rumors on them being together is false.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“Hey I have only been here a day! The whole team can’t be gay right!?” Duo was smiling brightly thinking of Hiiro and Jeff on either side of him. 

“Then we have the Mascot and his sister!” 

“That ugly yellow thing lives in the house?”

“Yeah would you believe him and the girl that helps is a Brother and Sister team, they were once circus acrobats and now they play the role of mascot.”

“Wow... why they quit?”

“Blondie!” Duo had to bite his lip a bit he started to think about the make out session they walked in on. “He is dating the small blond of the group.”

“The boy?”

“Man! He is my age!”

“NO WAY!” Duo laughed at the shock in Jeff’s voice. “Yeah believe me I had a rough time with it too! I am a bit shocked!”

“I miss you.” The out of left field comment came at Duo. He could only smile and purr back a “I Love you!” That started a new line of conversation. “So Bright eyes is fast asleep, and I am laying in our bed alone.” Jeff purred into the phone at Duo. 

“Oh I have my own room here you are in luck, what are you wearing?” The sound of the covers moving off of Jeff told Duo just what he wanted to hear. 

“Nothing but a hard on for you!” Jeff spoke softly, “What about you Duo, are you wearing just a hard on for me?” Quickly Duo shimmied out of his boxers putting the phone down for a second and pulled off his T-shirt. 

“I am now!” His smile coming through in his voice. Jeff laughed at his lover as he touched himself. “What are you doing Jeff?” 

“Playing with my nipple like you do when we snuggle!” Duo could only groan at that as he thought of Jeff touching himself for Duo. 

“I miss you!” Duo spoke as he slowly rubbed his length listening to Jeff. 

“You just miss my large cock going in and out of your ass!” The tone started to turn needy as Jeff described acts they would do together. “Duo, you want my cock!” Duo could only moan in response. “Can you feel how big I am Duo? Rub your length for me!” Jeff demanded as Duo just followed what he was told to do. Slowly the strokes Duo gave to his own Member became faster as he listened to Jeff moan and purr licking his lips noisily so Duo could hear him. “Slow down lover mine!” Jeff spoke suddenly causing Duo to moan and still his hand. 

“Jeff please!” Duo pleaded wanting release from this torment. 

“I know your body Duo, there is a few drops of Cum on you cock, take them and prep yourself for me. Duo looked down and sure enough there was the cum glistening in the street light through the window. Carefully duo collected it on his fingers and rolled over to rest his head on the phone. His ass in the air he started to prep himself. 

Jeff pulled the phone away from his own ear for a bit as the noise was a bit much. It was Duo’s moans that told Jeff he was in position and doing just that. “That is it baby, make your hole ready for my big cock! I am going to pound you into the mattress!” He spoke into the phone, his own hand massaging some lube into the skin of his own member causing his hand to slickly rub over the large length. 

Duo started to whine, as he would when needed release, “Oh you want this?” Jeff asked to hear Duo whimper at him. “Yes yes... I know baby.... you have to wait a bit longer!” Jeff purred. It was torture for Duo. He needed his lover now, he needed to cum. Duo grabbed the t-shirt he was wearing and put it under himself. He didn’t need Cassandra questioning the lovely bed spread. 

“That is it Duo, I am putting my cock in your tight ass.” Duo moaned his own fingers pushing further into himself. “Can you feel me?” He asked and duo just whimpered. “Yes, yes...” Jeff panted. “In and out! So slowly, oh feel that tightness, feel how full you are!” Jeff loved this so much, he was not sure why he loved this, but it was turning him on a lot. There sex life was very healthy. But now this distance was sure to put a strain on it, but right now it felt good and right. 

“Please!” Duo whimpered again wanting to continue stroking himself faster. He needed the pressure gone it was driving him wild. “Oh faster now!” Jeff panted he was having his own issues holding back. “I am pounding you into the mattress. Bite that Pillow Duo, we can’t wake the house!” Duo couldn’t help but do as he was told between the hand he had on his cock rubbing hard, pulling and massaging and the fingers in his ass being the work of Jeff’s Cock, and then Jeff’s voice, his sweet sexy voice in his ear. He was gone. Spurt after spurt rocketed from the tip and landed on the black t-shirt he was wearing earlier this day. Jeff’s own moans as he came just made Duo delirious. 

Laying there they panted into the phones half asleep. It was Jeff that kinda came to his senses first. “Duo...” He whispered waiting for a reply. “Duo baby, you need to clean up, if your team walks in to your room in the morning!” He spoke and Duo slowly moved to do just that. Wiping up the mess on his skin and hands with the soiled t-shirt he put them in the hamper in the closet before returning to his bed and pulled out a pair of sleep pants from his bag. 

“I love you!” He spoke as he sat on the bed taking up the phone again. Jeff was now in sleep pants as well having cleaned up his own mess as Duo cleaned his. “I love you too Duo!” Jeff spoke spotting the time. “It is 11pm here, meaning it is midnight there Duo! You should get some sleep.”

“Yeah we have to be at the ball park in the morning.” Duo lay on the bed and could only smile. It felt right, but still something was off. “I love you!” He said again as the phones hung up. The two men fell asleep with dreams of each other in their heads. 

Duo was asleep before he really had a chance to think about anything. He was happy and intrigued by everything that has happened to him recently.  
 


	5. Around and Around we Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of amusement before the first game together.

Chapter 4 Around and Around we go!

Duo woke up to the sound of someone banging on a door. “COME ON TROWA!” Wu Fei’s voice rang down the hall as the pounding continued on in desperation. “You have been in there over an hour!” Duo could only laugh as he stretched his limbs from the sleep that just held him. It would appear he would have to shower later if there was already a line up for the bathroom that they were all to share. The ladies of the house had one to themselves and the four boys had to share. Maybe he could talk to Cassandra about maybe being allowed to use the ladies. His charm might make that happen. 

Pulling a clean shirt over his head Duo left the room and nodded to Wu Fei who was still fuming at the door of the bathroom, if one were to watch him one would see a slight bounce in the man’s stance as he tried to not think about the fact he really had to pee. As Duo moved down the stairs he started to laugh as he caught the slight bounce out of the corner of his eye. 

Taking the last step and turning down the hall to the kitchen he found the rest of the house was happily having breakfast, including Quatre who was sitting in Trowa’s lap feeding the taller man his toast. Duo laughed a bit at the sight, Wu Fei had NO CLUE the bathroom was not occupied.

“Get a room you two!” Duo smirked before he turned and went back upstairs, he main as well take advantage of Wu Fei’s error, as he walked right into the bathroom past a stunned Wu Fei. “DAMN IT BARTON!” Wu Fei yelled as he kicked the door that Duo now closed behind him. Living here was going to be a barrel of laughs for the braided man. 

Being quick in the bathroom for Wu Fei’s own sake, Duo did what he had to and left it soon after occupying it. Duo had already decided to shower after practise, this way his hair was not wet and heavy before the group had their first practise together, and it would give it time to dry before the game tonight. Smiling to Wu Fei as he allowed the other ball player to move into the bathroom, a huge grin on his own face as he could hear the happily sigh of relief before Duo had joined the others down stairs. “Does this happen often?” Duo asked taking up a plate that Cassandra handed him.

“Almost every day!” Came the sweet voice of Cathy as she pecked her brother’s cheek and then the cheek of the blond in his lap before taking up her own breakfast and sitting down with the others to enjoy her meal. “So you two took fuzzy butt for a walk?! What did you think of the area Duo?” The first part of the question was a statement more than an honest question, the second was the question she wanted answered. 

“It is lovely I learned a lot.” He smiled at her before eating another piece of bacon. ‘Like how Hiiro had a girlfriend at one point, how the house mother is over protective, and how Wu Fei visits you in the night.’ He thought to himself as he looked to the lovely girl of the house. She smiled back at him as they ate breakfast in silence from that point on. 

Mosses was munching his own kibble, and bacon. Cassandra truly spoiled the dog, much like she did with the players. Wu Fei soon joined them a smile on his face and his hair still damp from his shower. “Not hungry today Wu Fei?” Cassandra asked as the man poured himself a cup of coffee and ignored the plate of food left for him. 

“No sorry, I didn’t sleep well!” He spoke gently giving her a warm kiss to the cheek only to have Cathy laugh around the lip of her own coffee mug, knowing why he didn’t sleep well. Even if she slept perfectly fine last night. 

“We have to get going soon.” Hiiro said picking up his plate and placing it on the counter beside the sink after giving it a quick rinse. “Duo, you are with me.” He spoke as the others moved into action. 

“We will take Mosses with us!” Cathy jumped up patting her leg calling the dog to her. “Won’t we boy! Today you are learning a new trick yes you are!” She pet the dogs head ruffling the fir to be a muss and got him all excited for today from her own energy. Mosses was quickly becoming a staple for the ball park as a mascot assistant. In fact he was a better spotter for Goldie then a few of the handlers they have worked with in the past. 

Quatre smiled as he got off his lovers lap. “I will go grab the blanket for the car then!” He called out in a sweet voice as he bounced off with Cathy and the dog, her bag over her shoulder, and the dog’s bag over Quatre’s. Trowa gave a soft cough to settle his loins and voice before he rose and put the three sets of dishes beside the sink with Hiiro’s. 

Wu Fei also moved at this time picking up his bag and Duo’s at the same time. Best to be a good host now while the other player learned the routine of how this all works for them. Walking out of the front door the Chinese man met up with the others and placed their bags into the trunk of Quatre’s Convertible. 

“We all are not fitting in there!” Duo spoke as the Japanese Pitcher walked out of the house waving to the lovely woman who followed her boys. 

“No your with me I said!” Hiiro spoke again throwing his bag to the Chinese catcher who put it in the trunk with the other players bags. Quatre was soon in the driver seat with Trowa in the passenger as Cathy wrestled the harness onto the dog that would allow her to buckle the excited pup into the back seat with her. “See you there!” Hiiro called as he tugged on Duo’s arm bringing his attention to the garage that Wu Fei was already pushing the door open for. In the garage was a group of Harley Davidson’s gleaming in the summer light. 

“YES!” Duo called as he bounced over to the waiting bikes. “Oh now I can’t wait for my bike to get here!” He spoke fast and excitedly as he was tossed a helmet. Following suit to the lovely Gold Fat Boy with white Wings painted on the gas tank. Hiiro started it up and the purr just made Duo’s smile bigger. 

Pulling out into the drive from the garage Wu Fei was close behind on another lovely Custom of a beast with a Chinese Long Dragon painted on the front wheel cover that lead over a cloud of a gas tank and ending with the back wheel cover. It was a lovely ride, as the sun moved over the dragon Duo swore that it moved. The paint moved from a lovely green, to a deep red then back is it went through the light. Duo knew the paint job was a season for the young player. 

“Nice ride!” Duo called over the sound of the motors as Wu Fei closed the Garage door sealing off two other lovely pieces of work. He was hoping when they got home he could get a better look at the two bikes nestled in the back of the garage. Granted that did tell Duo why the red van, and small sedan sat in the drive way and not in the large garage. 

“HAVE FUN BOYS!” Cassandra called as the car pulled away with the two bikes soon following suit. Duo laughed as the dog barked at his owner as they speed by the car pulling onto the main road to the ball park. Hiiro was smiling as the braided player held on to the seat between them, enjoying the wind on his face, and the speed that made it feel like they were flying on this bird.

The calls from fans as they passed not lost on the three boys who speed down the roads. The ride was over too soon for Duo who almost pouted as the Bike roared into the parking lot for the players. 

“Wow short ride!” Duo spoke pulling the helmet off his head letting his bangs free. Hiiro was standing beside the bike storing his helmet in the saddle box. 

“City is a twenty Minute city!” He spoke taking the other helmet as the other player ruffled his bangs to stop them from sticking to his head like they were. 

“Small.” Duo spoke as Wu Fei joined them. The two bikes glistened in the sun causing colours to glimmer across the Asian skin standing in front of him. Duo could feel his heart keeping with the rapid pace form the ride. It would not settle any time soon if they all didn’t move from the parking lot to stop the glistening of the golden hides of his fellow players, and house mates.

“Very!” Wu Fei spoke as he leaned gently on his bike between the two of them. “You get use to it. It seems bigger when you try to explore but it is well laid out so it is fast to get through it.”

Soon the car pulled up beside the others as they all grabbed the bags of gear from the trunk. Swiping his id card Hiiro lead them all into the building the border collie’s leash dragging behind him down the corridor. “Morning!” a few calls came from staff and players alike as they moved along the tunnel to the dressing room. 

“ABOUT TIME!” The holler came from behind them as they all moved into the change room. “Maxwell should have been here an hour ago!” Trieze hollered as he strode up to the others. Cathy was laughing with Trowa as they moved from the walk way. 

“Ja!” Hiiro called to them as they waved bye. They didn’t need to be here for this conversation. It was best to get the hell out of dodge! When the Coach hollered everyone listened. “Trieze we are sorry we are late, but we had a late start!” Hiiro spoke up defending the players. Quatre only laughed he was at the house at nine this morning ready to go knowing they had a ten o’clock start. With the game at seven tonight against Fargo they needed time to do a few drills to get use to the newest member of the team and rest. 

“Sorry, Umm...” Duo haltered as his hand stood out in front of him for a shake of the other man. 

“Coach!” The man replied taking the offered hand. “I hope you will be on time next time Maxwell!” He stated sharply before turning and going back to his office to deal with a few things. The office was filled with members of the staff. 

“Coach Kushrenada.” Hiiro stated slapping the braided player on the back and leading him to the lockers. They could hear the rest of their team getting ready as they approached closer to the lockers. “He is a hell of a coach, short temper though.” 

“I thought Zechs was coach?” Duo spoke as they moved into the room. 

“Assistant Coach and one of the two owners of the team.”

“Two?”

“Yeah the Peacecraft’s own the field and the team.” Wu Fei offered as he pulled off his T-shirt and jeans to get into his work out outfit. 

The confusion on Duo’s face was readable as he changed at the locker he had found with his name on it. He was placed between the two Asians. “His sister doesn’t share his name. He took on another name at a young age, apparently it is his mother’s maiden name, and his sister has their father’s last name.” 

Duo nodded at Hiiro with that information. “Thanks” It was a weird world he had fallen into. 

Soon he found himself on the field of the Goldeyes. He could only smile as he watch Trowa and Catharine work with the border collie in the middle of the field. Trowa was batting out balls for the border collie to catch in the air. Catharine was standing out there with a mitt and he would use her to get a bit more height. 

It appeared he would be doing tricks for the team this year. That would just make the crowd go wild more so then they already did for this small team. Hiiro smiled as he watched his dog and they stretched. “What is his story?” Duo asked nodding to the dog that was now running laps around the two mascots. 

“Mosses is a rescue. Winnipeg has a huge pet appreciation community and they love their animals. So when we found that little guy tied to the fence by the parking lot we parked in on one of my first practises, half dead, we took him in. Well I took him in. He soon became our pet.” He answered as the holler to run the base and then the field came from the coach. 

Getting up the two players started there warm up jog from home plate and rounded all the bases touching them on the way past before having the dog join them on the jog and run the laps with them. 

“He was tied around his muzzle to prevent him from barking we figure. And he was so close to death. When I walked up to him he peed himself and cowered.” Wu Fei had caught up at this time. 

“It was sad to see, none of us could believe that someone would do that to a lovely creature as Mosses.”

“We found him some hotdogs and some water, and we took the make shift muzzle off of his nose and he was soon putty in our hands, or we in his?” Hiiro laughed as they started the second lap. 

“ENOUGH YAMMERING AND RUN!” Coach hollered from the warm up mound as they continued the jog, Mosses prancing beside them. 

“So they let him in?” Duo asked as they continued the jog. 

“At first he wasn’t allowed but I continued to bring him to practice with us, and he soon warmed the hearts of the manager, owners, and our coach. Trowa and Catharine would work with him as they worked there routines, and before we knew it, he was a spokes dog for adoption for the Humane society here, and for our club.”

“Now he is a mascot himself.” Wu Fei spoke as they rounded home again for the last lap. A whistle from Cathy called the dog back to her as they passed her in the outfield. The dog went right back to playing with the two mascot’s as the team came back to home plate to find out what it was they were doing today. 

No one was putting too much effort into today’s practice as they all knew that they had an exhibition game tonight as well. With this said it was a nice laid back way to get introduced to the members Duo would be playing with. So many of them had small stories to tell of the time they met the braided player on the field in previous games.

“ALRIGHT HIT THE SHOWERS!” The Coach hollered at the end of the relaxed practise. Pointing at Duo he shouted loudly again “YOU!” Duo jogged over to see what the coach wanted, Wu Fei, Hiiro, and Trowa watched the echange. 

“Yes Coach?” He asked as he came up to the man. “You and the Asian’s are out in Promenade today!” Duo could hear the groan from the two Asian team mates behind him. He was baffled. 

“Promenade coach?” Duo asked looking to the two Asian members for help. 

“Meet and greet with our fans, sign autographs and be nice!” Trowa answered as the Coach was already walking away snickering. He knew what the two Asian members were about to go through. 

Together they walked into the locker room and got showered and changed. Tonight was going to be a bummer, but they had time to take Duo around to the Forks Market for now, and get something for lunch. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining us, The more Kudo's and feedback the more chapters we do!


End file.
